Temores
by Luna Roja
Summary: Toda persona puede tener grandes miedos, pero algunos mas recurrentes y vivos les ocurren a otras...Kevin es un ejemplo de ellos...
1. Chapter 1

**Bien este es mi primer fic, espero les sea de su agrado.**

**Había ****estado ****pensando ****en ****una ****forma ****de ****como ****empezarla. ****Así ****que ****decidí ****empezar ****con ****una ****idea ****que ****me ****había ****rondado ****por ****mi ****cabeza ****mucho ****tiempo ****sobre ****la ****compleja ****vida ****de ****Kevin.** **Aquí ****les ****va**

**Capitulo 1: La llegada del tiempo.**

**Ben 10 no me pertenece, le pertenece a: "Man of Action" y a "Cartoon Netwoork"**

Una persona normalmente al paso del tiempo o ya nacidos con ellos, va adquiriendo y percibiendo aquellas sensaciones a las que se las podría llamar miedos. Algunos de estas podrían ser: miedo a las arañas, al agua, a la oscuridad, a las aéreas pequeñas, etc. Pero a veces más allá de aquellos simples miedos existen algunos más grandes e inevitables de contener.

Lentamente el luchaba por encontrar al sueño, intentaba e intentaba, pero no encontraba caer en el. Muchas de aquellas vagas pesadillas que Kevin tenía eran algunas de las peores cosas que a él, le habían pasado en su vida y que estas siempre le perseguirían. Como aquel día en el que uno de sus amigos, su mentor que lo ayudo a volver a la normalidad y a controlar su ira, murió por su simple y miserable cobardía. Escapando del peligro mientras el se quedo para protegerlo y dar su vida por el. El sonido del disparo lo perseguirá de por vida (según él)…-Kwarrel-. pensó por un momento. Las otras pesadillas eran unas como cuando su padre murió y luego su madre se caso con ese tipo despreciable, cuando él se fue de su casa al haber destruido su hogar en un vago descubrimiento de sus poderes marchándose a las oscuras calles de la ciudad de New York y desde entonces todos los miraban como un fenómeno. Tantas como muchas más de estas no dejaban descansar muchas veces a Kevin, pero pronto su mente se despejaba al recordar a las maravillosas personas que tenía a su lado Ben: era un idiota a veces, pero ya le consideraba su hermano. Max: el único al que le tendría respeto como autoridad en un equipo. Los plomeros: aunque muchos lo confundieran de nuevo como un villano. Y no por menos importante Gwendolyn: esta hermosa mujer le había dado a su vida el cambio que él necesitaba y siempre estuvo hay confiando en él…ellos si habían alcanzado a iluminar su interior y sacar todo lo bueno que él tenia.

Su relación creció por mucho tiempo, no temía a contar sus sentimientos. Pero se sentía tan…tan…angustiado al pensar que esto algún día podría acabar y trataba de ocultar esta debilidad interior.

Se levanto a la mañana siguiente con un poco de dolor de cabeza, por la falta de descanso, pero aun así se baño y se vistió para luego tomar un fugaz desayuno al lado de su madre. Se marcho hacia su garaje, intentando concentrarse en arreglar la pintura que hace un tiempo se había desquitado. Luego un sonido llamo su atención, su insignia de plomero se encendió. Era Ben:

-¡ven rápido! Son los caballeros eternos. Toma tus llaves y ven a la avenida "Colorblind" al lado del museo…-.

- se donde queda, voy enseguida-. Lo cayó rápidamente a este para poder salir de una vez.

Se subió al auto y sin aviso alguno se fue de aquel garaje.

MIENTRAS TANTO…

-¿Dónde esta Kevin?-. Decía Gwen con desesperación, mientras noqueaba a dos caballeros.

Ben se transformo en Rath.

-me dijo que vendría enseguida-. Luego tomo a uno de los principales caballeros, lo coloco frente a frente para decirle.-ahora tu me dirás que es lo que los tipos de hojalata y tu, tratan de hacer-. Dijo Ben con furia.

-eso no es de tu incumbencia-. Respondió sin temor alguno a la fiera alienígena.

-¡OH Caballero eterno! Me dirás que es lo que están haciendo, ¡si no quieres que rath te deforme!- Dijo Ben mientras acercaba cada vez mas su garra al rostro de este.

-vamos Ben deja de jugar y ¡pregúntale de una vez por todas!- Dijo Gwen acercándose después de haber terminado de luchar con los supuestos "Caballeros Eternos" que se encontraban ya desmayados en el suelo.

-aahh, no seas tan mandona Gwen Tennyson, ¡ya casi le saco toda la información!- Dijo Ben de nuevo con arrogancia.

-De mi no saldrá ni una sola palabra de lo que tratamos de hacer…-. dijo este resistiéndose.

A lo lejos se escucho el sonido de un auto frenando bruscamente contra el pavimento, ese era Kevin. Gwen se voltio para verlo y reclamarle su impuntualidad, mientras este se "estacionaba".

-¿Dónde rayos estabas?-.

-lo siento estaba en la cochera arreglando el auto. Trate de llegar a tiempo, pero había un poco trafico-. Dijo un apenado Kevin confrontando a su novia.

-¿arreglando el auto? pensé que estarías muy ocupado hoy, como para no salir. Siempre se trata de tus autos o naves, ¿no?-. Mientras Gwen le quedo mirando a Kevin seriamente.

-oigan chicos me ayudaran o ¿van a seguir discutiendo su llegada?-. Decía un molesto Ben/Rath mientras agitaba al Caballero.

-lo siento Ben ya vamos-. Hizo una pequeña pausa.- está bien Kevin, luego hablaremos-. Dijo esta volteándose para poder ir hacia su primo. Lo cual Kevin también siguió.

-bien, ¿Qué se supone que ocurre?-. Dijo Kevin de interrogante.

-Kevin Ethan Levin si fueses llegado a tiempo, sabrías lo que esta pasando. Pero bien lo que ocurre es que…-. Termino callando, ya que su transformación había terminado.- ¿OK? -.

El Caballero Eterno intento escapar ya que Ben lo había soltado, pero Kevin se atravesó en su camino y choco contra él, cayendo al suelo. Gwen lo tomo con un rayo de maná para evitar que este se fugase.

-ahora si basta de juegos. Dilo si no quieres que te llevemos-.

-esta bien, esta bien. ¿Pero prometes que no me llevaran?-.

-es una promesa-. dijo Gwen mientras observo a los chicos de reojo.

-esta bien, solo estamos intentando crear un portal, que hace unos años en un experimento de los años 50 había fallado creando un monstruo temporalmente, luego se arreglo. Pero después tu Ben Tennyson, hiciste que el dragón que teníamos cautivo y listo para su muerte escapara por tu culpa. Ahora lograremos crear un nuevo portal que tu ni tus amiguitos podrán destruir volviendo al tiempo en que este monstruo se encontraba encerrado y cumpliremos con nuestro mandato-.

- ese "monstruo" era nada mas que un pobre alíen que intentaba escapar de ustedes, hicieron que el perdiera un gran tiempo con su estupidez. ¿Cómo crees que lograras volver? Ya esto ha fallado varias veces- dijo refiriéndose a lo que el viajero del tiempo paradoja, no logro- Acercándose para llamar a algún plomero para que se llevaran al Caballero.

De pronto apareció una gran nave plomera. La cual aterrizo y se fijo en el chico que mantenía detenido al Caballero.

-no lo se Ben, pero no creo si nada mas tenemos a uno de ellos, los demás intentaran reconstruir el portal. Dudo que les No les importara que un Caballero lo hayan capturado, ellos seguirán con su plan-. Dijo Gwen pensando en que pasaría.

-tranquila, los encontraremos y evitaremos que eso ocurra-. Dijo Kevin tomando al caballero para entregarlo a manos de la fuerza (Plomeros)

-¡Que! Ese es un alíen y nosotros los Caballeros Eternos tenemos el deber de destruir los monstruo que lleguen. Además me dijeron que no me entregarían, a menos que les diera toda la información-. Grito el Caballero.

-a lo siento por eso, no cumplo mucho con mis promesas Kevin mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-no, no puede ser. He deshonrado a la legión ustedes son unos… callado por otro plomero que se había hartado de escucharlo.

-gracias hijo, mantendremos a este retenido por si acaso necesitan información-. dijo este montándose a la nave y en forma de despedida.

-esta bien, ya puedes llevártelo-. dijo con afirmación Ben. La maquina despego, y en un dos por tres ya se encontraba lejos de la vista de los chicos. Gwen se acerco a Kevin y a Ben.

-¡ah! y después de un ardo duro día de trabajo oficial, podríamos ir al Sr. Smootie, ¿no?-.

-yo lo apoyo-. Dijo Kevin mientras hacia un pequeño movimiento, para poder escapar de la discusión que tendría con Gwen.

Ben por su parte se monto en su auto esperando a que estos se fueran para poder arrancar, Gwen por su parte tomo la mano de Kevin y se le acerco.

-bien creo que esto tendrá que esperar, mejor relajémonos. Y luego charlamos, ¿si?-.

-esta bien, espero que no sea nada grave casi sin ninguna opción disponible. Tomo las llaves y le abrió la puerta a su chica. Luego tomo el volante y salieron en dirección al señor smooties…

**Bien creo que dejare mi fic hasta aquí, pues pienso seguir eso es seguro. Pero también debo pensar en como crear la "magia"(suena ridículo).**

**Bien espero que me dejen reviews, pues necesito saber si me están quedando bien o debo retroceder con algunas cosas. Este fic esta algo exagerado, pero pienso llevarlo por buen camino. Hasta luego… cambio y fuera...**

**Aclaraciones la avenida _"colorblind"_ es una canción de: "C_ountings__Crows"_amo esta Canción.**

**NOTA: Este fic se los dedico a unas de mis mejores amigas: María Cabrera y Estefani Márquez. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien, perdónenme la tardanza. Pero aquí esta pronto subo el otro capitulo de: No todo es para siempre… pero mientras tanto disfruten este.**

**Ben 10 no me pertenece le pertenece a:" Man of Action" Y A "Cartoon Network".**

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

**Capitulo 2: Reconciliación y Preparativos para un Ataqué.**

El viaje era corto, pero se sentía un poco de tensión en el aire. Lo que hacia que este durara un poco mas. No se miraban, no intercambiaban palabras, simplemente se quedaron ahí durante el transcurso del viaje esperando a que alguno de los dos rompiese la gruesa capa de hielo que los separaba en ese momento.

Ya llegando al dichoso lugar, los chicos fueron muy pocos elocuentes y un poco anti parabólicos con el pobre Ben, que en vano hablaba sobre la estupenda maratón que darían el sábado de: "los Sumos Golpeadores". Gwen y Kevin tan solo esperaban con poca tolerancia a que el callase. Luego de un largo rato entre disgustos por la falta de "atención" Ben entendió que ellos necesitaban hablar y él en eso sobraba, se fue de allí argumentando que tenía que llegar temprano a la práctica de Yulie ya que esta necesitaba que él le llevase a casa.

Tan pronto como se fue de allí, Kevin sentía que el momento de una gran discusión vendría. Ella le dijo que tal vez ya era un poco tarde, y no quería preocupar a sus padres, así que alargando el momento se subieron al auto.

-bien Kevin necesito que me digas que es lo que ocurre -. Dijo Gwen con cierto tono de molestia.

-no es gran cosa Gwen-. Dijo Kevin ocultándose.

-Vamos dime, esta vez necesito hablar contigo -.

-¿Qué te puedo decir? yo tan solo estaba arreglando mi auto.-.

-eso ya lo sabia, pero ¿No sabia que reparar tu auto cuestión de vida o muerte?-. Dijo ella con algo de sarcasmo.

-Tal vez no es tan importante como tu lo vez, pero en verdad necesitaba arreglar el auto-. Dijo Kevin.

-ahí algo mas Kevin, te noto extraño. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí ¿Lo sabes no?-.

-por supuesto que lo se. Es que no solo estaba haciendo eso… yo necesitaba pasar un poco de tiempo… solo-. Dijo Kevin sin atreverse a ver a Gwen.

-¿A que te refieres? No sabia que "oprimía" tu espacio vital-. Dijo Gwen de nuevo sarcasmo al hablar.- yo jamás te he presionado, solo quería que tu me fueses dicho la verdad en vez de decirme que estarías realmente ocupado como para no poder hablar para luego volverse a observar la ventana.

-Gwen lo siento si, pero ¿Quién mas arreglara el auto después de cada batalla? Y además te tengo que llevar a ti y a Ben a todos lados-. otro gran error al decir esto.

-¿Con que también es un gran peso para ti llevarme? Sabes que olvídalo Kevin jamás debí preguntarte nada-. Dijo Gwen después de escuchar la fallida táctica de Kevin para pedir perdón.

-¡Gwen vamos! No fue mi intensión ofenderte, tan solo te quise aclararte lo que ocurrió, pero no salió tan bien como pensé-. Dijo Kevin casi rogando que la furia de ella se fuese.

-¡desde hace ya tiempo que estas así! Yo tan solo quería saber, por que me estas evitando-. Dijo ella esperando a que él, le explicara por que esto ocurría esto entre ellos.- no lo se Kevin-. Dijo ya un poco mas desahogada.

A medio camino de la charla y el viaje, Kevin en verdad no supo que decir tan solo no sabia si contarle lo que ocurría o no decirle nada para no preocuparla. Ella parecía solo estar pendiente de su respuesta, esperando a que el se atreviera a decirle algo. Ya llegando a su casa Kevin se estaciono lentamente.

-esta bien Kevin si no quieres opinar sobre lo que ocurre… puedes callar, adiós-. Dijo Gwen secamente.

Kevin la tomo antes de que su fugitiva novia se fuese, tan solo quería aclarar todo para estar de nuevo bien con ella. Cada vez que ambos se enojaban no podían encontrar solución un tanto pacífica, por que ninguno se dejaba escuchar verdaderamente. Pero bueno esto era como la rueda de la reencarnación en ellos.

-se que yo me he distanciado un poco de ti, pero en verdad no quiero meterte en mis problemas créeme nada malo ocurre. Yo tan solo trato de evitar esto, odio estar enojado contigo…yo lo siento si noche sido muy abierto contigo ¿Si?-. y ahí al fin lo dijo esa palabra después de ayúdame mas difícil de decir en el mundo.

Ella le quedo mirando con ternura, tan solo se sentía imbécil por regañar a su novio que en verdad ni siquiera intentaba terminar con ella. Después de eso ella le abrazo él tan solo actuó de la misma manera apoyándose mas en su hombro sintiendo el suave y sensual aroma de su cuello.

-Kevin ya no importa si, es solo que si algo te ocurre es mi deber como tu pareja ayudarte y viceversa. Intentare no ser tan desconfiada contigo-. Dijo ella.

-esta bien. Ahora creo que deberías de entrar a tu casa-.

-por supuesto. Buenas noches Kevin-.

_EN OTROS LADO…_

-mi Rey ya tenemos listos las estructuras del portal, hemos juntado algunos restos del cuarzo que hayamos en la soledad y en una vieja mina en la cual se encontraba grandes piezas de estas, tan solo nos falta a alguien con poderes de ingeniera como para poder saber armar esto-. Dijo el joven caballero informando a su superior.

-genial, si eso esta listo ya sabemos a quien tomaremos como nuestro empleado del mes, según recuerdo el es: Cooper Daniels, encuéntrenlo y tráiganlo sin que nadie se de cuenta, en especial Ben Tennyson-. Dijo el general.

Dando ordenes a la captura de Cooper la pieza principal del portal, observo un viejo vidrial, que se encontraba al frente de su trono, en el estaba dibujado un gran dragón encadenado, echando fuego con varios de los caballeros alrededor derrotándolo y ganando la batalla con un gran tanque.

-oohh, esto será maravilloso al fin cumpliremos la legión y todos los que intentaron vencernos serán derrotados, pronto tu cabeza caerá ante nuestros pies-. Dijo riendo con orgullo.

Deseaba tanto que este día llegase y aquí a pocos días estaría a punto de llegar. Su espera daba frutos y sus planes marchaban a la perfección, todo estaba tan bien calculado que ni Ben y su equipo lograría acabar con él…

El joven tecnológico, se encontraba armando su supuesta nueva súper arma, para poder combatir a grandes comerciantes corruptos intergalácticos. Ya que en algunas de sus misiones tendría que enfrentar a grandes criminales, y esto no solo se hacia con golpes. Aunque se piense lo contrario de Kevin.

-Bien tan solo me falta colocar la última pieza, para probar si mi súper arma funciona-. Dijo Cooper, para luego elevar la pieza hacia el aparato.

-listo, esta lista.- Dijo para luego tomarla y probar si esta daría resultados.- bien, aquí vamos.- se coloco unos lentes de gran protección.

Justo cuando apunto al blanco que tenia, para sus pruebas de gran riesgo entro un gran grupo de Caballeros Eternos, derrumbando un gran muro. Cooper reacciono al instante y pregunto.

-¿quienes son ustedes?-. Dijo el joven corpulento, para quitarse las gafas y tratar de razonar con los invasores.

-no tenemos nada que explicarte. Caballeros adelante-. Dijo el principal, para que luego varios de estos corriesen con sus armas láseres hacia el chico.

Cooper apunto hacia ellos en un intento de que este rayo los noquearía.- por favor que funcione-. Dijo para si mismo para de nuevo colocarse su protección.

Los caballeros se detuvieron por un segundo, pero luego avanzaron. Cooper con poca seguridad disparo el gran rayo que creo a sus alrededores una gran neblina destruyendo así gran parte de sus proyectos y casa. Se levanto observando que su reciente arma había funcionado.

-¿Funciono? A ¡funcionado!-. dijo el viendo como su arma había acabado con los caballeros, pero de pronto de los escombros se empezaron a parar los "lastimados" Caballeros Eternos buscando también venganza por lo sucedido.

- te íbamos a llevar sin hacerte daño, pero creo que eso no funciona contigo.- dijo el principal mientras se quedo en su lugar, mientras los demás tomaban violentamente a Cooper.-sin piedad llévenselo, no dejen que actué-. Dijo de nuevo el oficial al mando.

- no se, para que me necesitan, pero tarde o temprano los Plomeros y Ben se darán cuenta de esto-. Dijo el mientras que en eso uno de los caballeros le dio una puñalada en el estomagó, y el cayo al suelo con gran dolor, para luego desmayarse. No solo del puño, si no de los golpes que ya anteriormente había recibido.

- mejor calla. Ahora lo único que nos queda es realizar el portal… Bueno que este tipo le obligaremos a hacer por su bien-. Dijo mientras lo pateaban.

Uno de ellos vio la insignia el la tomo y lo rompió en mil pedazos.- Así no podrán rastrearlo-. Dijo para voltearse e irse...

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

**Bien aquí esta me falto inspiración, pero prometo mejorar. Aun no aparecerá el romance, por lo que ruego no desesperen. Aclaraciones**

***A lo que el soldado se refiere con la mina abandonada, es la que apareció en: "olvidados en la tierra" donde los hibreed sacaban cuarzo.**

***El general aun es desconocido, pero pronto se sabrá su nombre.**

***Kevin tenía miedo de contarle a Gwen lo que pasaba, por eso le mintió.**

**Bien sin más nada que decir, Cambio Y Fuera… yo no copio, solo admiro…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Buenas, buenas a todos bien. Me tardo lo se, pero ya estoy trabajando en un fic nuevo de Gwen y Kevin. Pues veo que hace falta aquí un cambio de 360º. Bien ahora si les presento el 3 capitulo de: "Temores"**

**Ben 10 no me pertenece, le pertenece a: "Man of Action" y a "Cartoon Network"**

**:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:**

**Capitulo 3: La búsqueda.**

Kevin se encontraba dormido, en verdad este era una de esos días en el que no lograba conciliar el sueño. Se revolcaba en ese mar de sabanas, intentando en las miles d posiciones evitar caer en las pesadillas. Pero lamentablemente estas siempre venían sea cual fuera el lugar o la hora.

Se encontraba en un desierto combatían contra un gran robot, ahí estaba Gwen y Ben; los cuales se encontraban en su forma de ataque, ella con sus esferas, hechizos y plataformas de mana. Y Ben con sus peculiares alienígenas.

No soportaba mas, pues cada vez que ella lanzaba una esfera nada sucedía y con Ben en verdad no se sabe que era lo que ocurría esta vez no podía utilizar sus aliens. En un momento de desespero convirtió su mano en una espada, y dirigiéndose al robot fue a atravesarlo. Pero el se quito y Gwen se encontraba detrás; trato de detenerse pero no pudo y atravesó a Gwen.

Ella cayo al suelo adolorida y aun con la espada clavada en ella, Kevin la saco y tomo en sus brazos a Gwen ella tenia la mirada perdida y llorosa. El estaba muy paranoico, no sabía lo que hacia; trato de mantenerla con vida, pero ella…se había ido. Tan solo Ben corrió hacía el. Luego le observo y le dijo:

-¡eres un asesino! ¡¿Como pudiste hacerle esto?-. Dijo Ben.

El simplemente no podía darle explicación alguna. tan solo tomo su cabeza con desesperación y locura, mientras todos se acercaban y lo observaban con depreció repitiendo una y otra vez: ¡asesino! ¡Asesino! ¡Asesino! ¡Asesino!.

Despertó jadeando, y paranoico de aquella horrible pesadilla tomo un marco que tenia en el una foto de Gwen y el. La coloco sobre su pecho; y con satisfacción dijo: -todo a sido un sueño-…

Al día siguiente…

Los 3 jóvenes iban a bordo del súper auto de Kevin, buscando información sobre el nuevo secuestro del recién nombrado "Plomero" Cooper.

-chicos, creo que he encontrado algo-. Dijo Gwen al dejar de rastrear de la forma que siempre lo hacia, a través de sus poderes Anoditas.

-¿si? Bien entonces dame las coordenadas-. Dijo Kevin para comenzar el nuevo camino.

-eh, no se muy bien donde es. Creo que debería de estar en su vieja casa-. Dijo ella con poca seguridad.

-esta bien, iremos allí-. Dijo Ben a Kevin.

-¿segura?-. Dijo Kevin.

-no lo estoy tanto. Pero creo que es el único lugar donde alguien podría encontrarlo-. Dijo Gwen para terminar.

-OK-. Y para terminar de decir eso, y hizo un giro lo bastante fuerte como para causar nauseas.

Ya tomando control sobre esto los chicos se dirigieron hacia el lugar con rapidez, Gwen iba algo paranoica ya que la forma d conducir de Kevin era algo como para una multa de transito. Ya después de parar llegaron y de un solo golpe Kevin derribo la puerta. Entraron con cuidado y ya preparados para cualquier ataque que fuese inesperado.

Viendo que no había nadie a los alrededores Ben bajo al sótano, en donde Cooper pasó su mayor parte del tiempo creando nuevos aparatos, y descuidando de forma obvia su físico.

Los Gwen y Kevin también bajaron. El lugar estaba bastante abandonado y sucio. Algo que a Gwen asqueo la primera vez que vino. Parecía de por lo menos, dos semanas de que su dueño no se encargase del lugar, en verdad parecía que la luz no entraba por ningún recóndito lugar.

Kevin vio que en ese lugar no era en el que estaba. Pero cuando el se quiso recostar de una vieja pared, Esta cayo por completo, Gwen y Ben se acercaron corriendo hacia el lugar. Gwen ayudo a Kevin a levantarse y este acepto su ayuda tomando su delicada muñeca.

-¿Qué rayos hiciste Kevin?-. Dijo Ben viendo el destrozo que su amigo había causado.

-no lo se, tan solo me recosté y toda la columna se vino abajo-. Dijo Kevin sobando su cabeza.

Gwen se acerco a la escena del crimen y observo meticulosamente, cada rastro que había sin duda alguna se dio cuanta del engaño.

-chicos acérquense-. Dijo ella, con seriedad.

Ellos se acercaron y sin ninguna gran sorpresa observaron el montón de polvo y grava que había, de paso de los grandes pedazos de roca. Preguntándose así mismo que era lo que ella veía. Kevin se dio cuenta y se agacho para poder ver más de cerca, en realidad a la vista de cualquier persona. Eso era solo polvo, pero para ellos ahí había mucho más que rocas.

-¿vez eso Kevin?-. Dijo Gwen al darse cuenta de su compañía.

-en realidad no entendía al principio. Pero ya veo-. Le respondió el.

-vamos chicos, ¿soy el único que no ve, lo que ustedes si? Díganme, ¿Qué es lo que hay?-. Dijo Ben impotente al no participar.

Kevin se levanto y señalo con un dedo el lugar. Luego ella también se paro y se puso del lado derecho de Ben.

-bien, ¿vez eso?-. Dijo Kevin señalándole.

-no, en realidad no-. Dijo Ben en forma sincera a su amigo.

-pues, veras. Si observas bien esas rocas no parecen quebradas, por antigüedad. Más bien parece que algo mucho más antes lo destruyo y de forma bastante inútil lo devolvió al mismo lugar-. Dijo el mostrándole un pedazo de roca.

-además, Kevin no tiene tanto peso como para poder lograr derrumbar todo el muro, con tan solo recostarse. Es obvio que alguien ya vino aquí-. Dijo Gwen a Ben el cual se encontraba recibiendo la "luz" a través de sus palabras.

-si, y por lo que veo. Es un arma que lo destruyo, ve los alrededores ahí trozos de esto por todos lados, no hay maquina que conozca que pueda causar, una pequeña explosión sin destruir toda la construcción-. Dijo refiriéndose a la casa que se encontraba, sucia pero intacta.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-. Dijo Ben entendiendo sus palabras.

-¿recuerdas que los Caballeros Eternos habían dicho, que construirían un portal del tiempo?-. Dijo Kevin de interrogante.

-si, por supuesto. Pero dudo que ellos puedan crear algo, son bastantes idiotas-. Dijo Ben con ego.

-bueno, pues parece que su arma principal es Cooper. ¿Quién mas podría ser tan útil? El puede construir maquinas, sabe de ingeniería, es como un robot y además no causara grandes problemas-. Dijo Kevin.

-bien, entonces ¿crees que fueron los Caballeros los que lo secuestraron?-. Dijo Ben asombrado sobre su respuesta.

-no creo, ellos SI lo secuestraron-. Dijo Kevin con actitud.

-si, Kevin tiene razón, lo he encontrado-. Dijo Gwen al dejar de nuevo de rastrear una vieja pertenencia d Cooper.- vamos, esta trabajando en un viejo castillo. Obligado por los Caballeros Eternos.

-entonces debemos prepararnos, ellos parecen estar mucho más preparados que antes-. Dijo Ben para subir las escaleras-. ¡Vamos, que esperan!-. Dijo el gritándoles.

Ellos asintieron y salieron corriendo para montarse en el auto, Gwen iba adelante, Ben iba atrás y por supuesto el joven Kevin iba en el asiento del conductor. Tomando el volante partieron al lugar en el que Gwen nuevamente les iba diciendo.

En otros lados…

-¡vamos!, ¡vamos! ¡Hazlo mas rápido! gritaba uno de los Caballeros Eternos a Cooper, apuntándole con unas de sus muchas pistolas laceres.

-¡voy lo mas rápido que puedo! No puedo acelerar sino perderé todo el trabajo-. Dijo un lastimado y torturado Cooper.

-¡no me importa un carajo! Tan solo te callas y terminas-. Dijo el novato, pero agresivo Caballero, dándole una azotada al pobre chico.

-no me importa, como estés. Así te estés muriendo, no pararas hasta ver que tienes la pieza lista-. Dijo de nuevo el rudo Caballero.

-tan solo dame tiempo, esto lleva trabajo. Además ¿Qué vas a saber tu sobre lo que hago? Tu solo eres un sirviente que lo maneja un tipo-. Dijo Cooper cometiendo el peor error.

-¿con que crees yo soy alguien sin autoridad y de paso ignorante? ¡Pues ahora veras lo que es tener autoridad!-. Dijo el para luego, encender su arma y en el mismo instante dispararle.

Cooper trato de protegerse con los brazos, pero ni siquiera podía moverlos ya que los tenia encadenados, y tan solo lo aflojaban cuando les hacia falta que el se moviera para crear otra parte d la pieza.

A punto estaba el Caballero de dispara cuando de repente llega alguien que lo detiene de hacerlo.

-¡tranquilízate! ¡Si lo matas nuestro plan fracasara! Baja el arma… el Rey Urial al Caballero que le observo con temor.

-pero…Rey Urial…el no Quería obedecer. Así que tenía que tomar control sobre el asunto-. Dijo el Caballero tirando su arma al suelo.

-¡calla idiota! Aquí el único que manda soy yo. Vuelves a desautorizarme y te matare como lo hice con muchos de los otros. Eres mi estudiante de honor, si vuelves a cometer otra locura que no te haya autorizado. Ten por seguro que no vivirás mucho-. Dijo el sin pudor, ni cobardía. Más bien con perversión y locura.

-esta…Esta bien mi Rey Urial yo-. Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de que el Rey lo callara de nuevo.

-retírate-. Le dijo el Rey Urial en forma déspota, fijando su mirada en el, matándolo con la fría mirada. Luego se voltio hacia Cooper el cual observaba la escena en silencio y lo tomo por uno de sus brazos.- tu -. Dijo el Rey Uriel.- eres mi tesoro ahora. Te necesito para que logres crear lo que muchos aquí no pudieron hacer-. Dijo viendo a plenitud el alrededor de muchos Caballeros.- pero luego de que este portal este listo, tu ya no valdrás nada y eras eliminado. Para no tener pruebas-. Termino diciendo para soltarlo de forma violenta y retirarse.

-Ben te encontrara-. Fue lo que dijo Cooper sin pensar. Muchos allí pudieron darse cuenta del casi masoquismo al que el se sometía.

-¿Qué has dicho?-. Dijo en forma retórica.

-eh dicho, que ¡Ben te encontrara!-. Dijo desafiando al Rey, sin darse de su poder.

-mequetrefe, óyeme muy bien-. Se acerco a el y le quedo mirando fijamente a los ojos.- ese día aun no llegara, pero cuando llegué tenlo por seguro que acabare con el y su grupo de amigos-. Fue lo único que dijo para al fin irse y dejar inmóvil a Cooper quien pensaba con mayor cuidado la situación.

Tenia que ingeniar un plan. El sabia que Ben nunca se rendía con cuestiones así, menos creyendo que lo Caballeros son débiles; podría tener razón en eso. Pero los Caballeros al mando de un Rey loco por el poder y sed de venganza debería tener mayor cuidado con eso. Tal vez en anteriores oportunidades lo han de haber vencido, pero esta vez el lo dudaba bastante.

Otro Caballero se acerco y siguió las órdenes del Rey de vigilarlo y esta vez apresurarlo mucho más que antes. Cooper tenia que ayudar a los chicos y avisarles de alguna manera lo que el se tenia propuesto hacer…

**:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:**

**Bien ya después de haberme pasado algunas horas dándole el final al 3 capitulo, lo he terminado. Tengo que hacer varias aclaraciones:**

***en verdad Kevin tiene muchos remordimientos, pero uno de su mayores temores es que algún ser querido fallezca.**

***el Rey Urial, apareció en: "duplicado". Cuando el roba un viejo robo maya, que se encontraba en el museo.**

***el capitulo esta narrado así, por que en el capitulo: "Agregor Supremo". Kevin e interesa bastante en el tema. Y así que siendo, un fic dedicado mas a Kevin lo coloque de esa forma.**

***Cooper tiene una actitud mas parecida a Kevin, por que tal vez ese encierro y maltrato lo vuelva mas violento. **

**Bien sin mas nada que decir, les digo que estaré preparando un fic algo picante de Gwen y Kevin, para "activar" las cosas. Después de que termine esto, asta luego…cambio y fuera…**

**Yo no copio, solo admiro…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno ¿Cómo están? Como se podrán a ver dado cuenta me he retrasado mucho en este fic, pero era necesario hacer una breve pausa. Bien estoy en proceso de sacar otro fic, en cuanto pase mi tercer lapso, que será una sorpresa para todos; se tratara solo de Gwen. Ahora si después de este un poco formal discurso les dejo a sus vistas el cuarto capitulo de temores…**

**Ben 10 no me pertenece, le pertenece a: "Man of Action" y a "Cartoon Network".**

**:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:**

**Capitulo 4: El viajero el tiempo regresa.**

Los jóvenes iban un poco mas estresados, ya que la presión de salvar el mundo siempre los ponía así. Mientras en el camino Kevin pasaba kilómetros, Gwen recibía una nueva señal de alguien.

**-¡**ah!-. Grito Gwen.

-¿Qué ocurre Gwen?-. Dijo Kevin olvidando el manejo y viéndola en cortos momentos para evitar chocar con algo.

-¡ah! Es...una… ¡ah!-. Tartamudeo intentando hablar bien.- es…es Cooper. ¡Lo siento! el parece quiere comunicarse con nosotros, pero se me es difícil mantener la conexión-. Dijo ella.

-¡¿Gwen que dice?-. Dijo Ben sin siquiera preguntarle de su bienestar.

-el…el dice que vengamos…ellos han avanzado mas en el proyecto. Lo…-. Callo Gwen, mientras sus ojos que aun se mantenían color violeta, se fijaban sobre el vidrio-. Están torturando-. Dijo Gwen.

-¡vamos Gwen! ¡Sigue!-. Dijo Ben exasperado.

-¡Ben! ¡Ya basta! Ella no es una maquina de rastreo-. Dijo Kevin viendo como ella no respondía-. Gwen escúchame, olvídalo. Dile que llegaremos en seguida-. Dijo Kevin tomándola por el hombro y poniendo a toda velocidad el auto.

Gwen salio del transe en el que Cooper le había hecho llegar, y poso su mano en la cabeza. Le dolía un poco, pero sabía que ahora esto era algo pequeño al lado de lo que le ocurría a Cooper.

Ya viendo un poco mas cerca se asomaba por un gran bosque una enorme edificación a la que se le pareció bastante a un castillo de la edad media. Pronto Gwen reaccionó y dijo:

-¡es ahí!-. Dijo ella con un tono de voz fuerte.

Kevin apresuro el camino al castillo y se estaciono en un lugar lo bastante oculto como para que no se dieran cuenta de su llegada. Bajaron con sumo cuidado para evitar que se percataran de ellos. Ben se dirigió a los chicos para armar el nuevo y rápido plan de ataque.

-bien esto es lo que haremos. Debes decirme donde, exactamente en que lugar del castillo esta Cooper, Gwen-. Dijo Ben a su prima.

-el se encuentra en una gran habitación…- dijo mientras volvía a utilizar sus poderes para rastrearlo-. Si, esta en el lado noroeste del castillo. Cerca del lago en una parte aislada-. Dijo para terminar la pelirroja.

-esta bien nos dividiremos. Kevin tu iras con Gwen por el lado derecho, mientras yo los encontrare allí en unos momentos, ¿pueden?-. Dijo Ben con autoridad.

-de acuerdo, pero ¿Qué es lo que harás?-. Dijo Kevin preguntándole a Ben.

-eso es asunto mío. Vallan-. Dijo Ben con un poco de complejos de jefe.

Ellos asintieron y corrieron por el lado izquierda ocultándose de todos los que vieran a su alrededor.

El suéter de Gwen se había enganchado en uno de los arbustos, tratando de zafarse de el, Kevin la vio y trato de ayudarla. Mientras tiraban para salirse de allí los dos cayeron en una parte completamente descubierta. Uno de los Caballero Eternos apunto con uno de los grandes focos que de inmediato vio a los chicos.

-¡muévete!-. Le dijo a ella. Para poder absorber parte del castillo.

Gwen saco sus plataformas y tomo a el Caballero y lo lanzo por lo aires esperando que eso lo fuese acabado. Kevin por su parte acabo con bastantes que se encontraban ya en la tierra que salían rápidamente del interior del castillo.

Gwen s acerco a Kevin, que los dos poco a poco y van destruyendo a todo el pelotón de Caballeros, que con sus armas ni siquiera podían derrotarlos. Golpes en el estomago, rayos laceres, noqueo. Todo pasaban en ese mismo; lugar luego de acabar con varios de los sospechosos que los podrían delatar.

No perdiendo mas el tiempo, arrancaron a lo que según Gwen era una gran cabaña.

Kevin entro primero, mientras ella lo protegía con un escudo contra posibles ataques. Observo y si, efectivamente allí habían mas Caballeros.

Ellos los quedaron observando por un momento y dando cuenta de que eran enemigos saltaron sobre ellos. Cooper pudo ver a Gwen y a Kevin, principalmente a Gwen.

-¡Caballeros, ataquen!-. Dijo uno de ellos.

-¡aun no se rinden! ¿Eh?-. Dijo Kevin mientras tomaba metal de una vieja espada que se encontraban como decoración en la pared.

Kevin con gran facilidad derribo a sus oponentes que en realidad eran unos cuantos pocos, y con victoria y placer acababa uno por uno a cada Caballero. Gwen por su parte tomaba de a pocos a ellos en verdad este no era su mejor día. Uno de ellos se abalanzo sobre ella, haciendo que esta cayera el trataba de ahorcarla, pero en realidad ella le estaba dando una buena lucha. Kevin vio el suceso y de inmediato corrió hacia ella.

Luego en un momento saco con todas sus fuerzas, un gran poder como una granda y lo tumbo al suelo haciendo que chocara contra la gran pared. Se incorporo de a poco, pero cayó en sus rodillas, y tomo con sus manos su pecho y acaricio su cuello. Si que le dolía.

-¡Gwen!-. Dijo Kevin ya al fin a su lado.- ¿estas bien?-. Dijo el viéndola con dolor.

-si…si Kevin estoy…bien-. Dio ella dándole la mano para que le ayudase a levantar.

El por su puesto la ayudo con cuidado a levantarse. Mientras la tomaba por el otro lado, y ella recargaba su brazo sobre el. Gwen observo de nuevo a Kevin; pero lo obvio para darse cuenta del real problema. Ella e alejo de el y corrió hacia el rubio que estaba en verdad en peores condiciones.

-¡Cooper!-. Grito ella, y lo tomo por el rostro. Luego se levanto y con su mana rompió las cadenas que lo mantenían inútil.

El cayó a sus brazos y la abrazo con gran fuerza. Gwen tan solo le tomo por la cabeza mientras que con un leve sonrojo se iba mostrando en sus mejillas. Kevin se mostró bastante incomodo y furioso ante este acto de Cooper y que sorpresivamente Gwen había aceptando a muy buen gusto.

-humm, disculpen si interrumpo el momento. Pero creo que vinimos a atacar a ellos, en vez de un largo tiempo sin haberlos vistos y actuar de una forma muy "cariñosa"-. Dijo Kevin furioso.

Ellos tan solo se despegaron y Gwen observo a su chico el cual fijaba su vista en la de Cooper. Ella tan solo le dijo a Cooper:

-¿estas bien Cooper?-. Dijo ella aun "preocupada" por el. Mientras se levantaba y lo tomaba por las manos.

Kevin alzo una ceja y con impotencia observo como ella aun lo sostenía. No aguanto y tomo a Gwen alejándola de Cooper -celos- Cooper obviamente se dio cuenta de su rechazo y decidió que debía ignorarlo para evitar problemas.

-y… ¿Dónde esta Ben?-. Dijo Cooper viendo que nada mas se encontraba la pareja.

-el esta…-. Fue callada por un gran derrumbe que se produjo en la puerta del cuarto.-aquí-. Dijo ella.

Ben volvió de su forma como Jetray a ser el mismo. Se acerco hacia los muchachos, los cuales se encontraban un poco tensos, mas bien Kevin se encontraba tenso.

-y bien, ¿me extrañaron?-. Dijo Ben.

-en realidad, no-. Dijo Kevin en forma de burla intentando olvidar lo que antes había pasado-. Pero bien. ¿Dónde estabas héroe?-. Termino diciendo.

-estaba buscando a alguien-. Dijo el joven Ben.

-hola muchachos, es un grato placer volverles a ver-. Dijo apareciendo detrás de Ben el profesor Paradox.

-¡hay no! ¿Otra vez tu?-. Dijo Kevin cruzando sus brazos pero manteniéndose cerca de su chica.

-¡OH Kevin! Veo que me has extrañado. Pero estaba vez no eres tu el gira entorno al mundo-. Dijo paradox.

-Prof. Paradox ¿Qué hace usted aquí? la pequeña, pero fuerte pelirroja.

-bien, veras. Como se pueden dar cuenta este joven-. Dijo mientras señalaba a Ben que se encontraba a su lado.- me ha traído aquí, por un problema. Según mis viajes creo que esta es la numero 50 en la que he de ayudarles. Pero bien ahora que se lo que ocurre en este lugar deberé de evitar una catástrofe que pueda ocurrir-. Dijo el viajero tratando de aclararles su regreso a ellos.

-ah que bien, tú siempre apareces en el momento en que estamos en apuro. Te lo agradezco-. Dijo Kevin con sarcasmo.

-eh, Prof. Paradox. No quiero ofender, pero no creo que necesitemos de usted. Yo se muy bien que es lo que harán-. Dijo Cooper tratando de ser cuidadoso.

-¡Cooper! ¿Cierto?, bien en realidad se que son capaces de hacerlos solos pero, necesitaría hablarle algo a ustedes. Especialmente algo que ella de seguro recuerda-. Dijo observándole a Gwen, mientras metía sus manos en la antiguo bata-. Veras, cundo un mortal viaja a través del tiempo. Pueda que los cambios que esperas, no se han los mismos que veas cuando vuelvas a tu nuevo presente. Deberán evitar a toda costa que eso ocurra o los cambios serán peores a los de ahora-. Dijo paradoja para ver las caras confundidas d los chicos.

-si, de vemos hacerlo y lo haremos. Estamos en esto Cooper necesitamos que tu nos ayudes-. Dijo Ben dirigiéndose a Cooper.

-por supuesto. Pueden contar conmigo, para lo que sea-. Exclamo Cooper viendo a Gwen la cual le ofreció una tímida sonrisa.

-bien, ya que tienen a alguien que los ayude en esto yo me voy. Necesito resolver algunos otros problemas futuros-. Dijo el Prof. Paradox-. Ah y Kevin, deberás defender lo que es tuyo digo…ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Volveré-. Dijo guiñándole el ojo a Kevin mientras desaparecía en una aureola brillante.

-¿Qué quiso decir?-. se pregunto Ben, sin entender muy bien lo que le dijo a Kevin.

-el y yo…nos entendemos-. Dijo finalmente Kevin.

Luego los chicos se dirigieron hacia fuera para plantear el nuevo punto de vista del profesor Paradox…

**:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:**

**Bien estoy exhausta de escribir me duele el cuello y siento que me pongo mas vieja, pero bueno. Hasta aquí llegara el capitulo, el próximo habrán mas celos de parte de Kevin, y bien la actitud de Cooper como s han podido dar cuente ha cambiado.**

**Aclaraciones:**

***el profesor le dijo eso a Kevin, por que debía cuidar y mantener sus decisiones con cuidado. Esto obviamente respecto a Gwen.**

***Ben se tardo poco, ya que el alienígena en que se transformo era Jetray. Al principio el buscaría una pieza, pero lo cambie.**

***Cooper cambio drásticamente por el encierro y bueno por…sus cambios adolescentes.**

***Gwen actúa en forma despresiva con Kevin, pero en realidad tan solo se dejo llevar.**

**Bien sin mas nada que decir…cambio y fuera…**

**Yo no copio, solo admiro…**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Buenas a todos! Primero que nada me he tardado excesivamente en subir el 5 capítulo. Pero esperaba a que me llegaran muchos mas reviews, pero viendo que hay falta de ello me retrase. De paso que mis ideas estaban completamente quemadas. Espero que en los siguientes capítulos pueda avivar las ideas principales. Bueno ahora si, basta de mi.**

**Ben 10 no me pertenece, le pertenece a: "Man of action" y a "Cartoon Network"**

**:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:**

**Capitulo 5: Ataques…sorpresas.**

Los 4 jóvenes se habían quedado algo atónito a lo que el Prof. Paradoja les había dicho. Era obvio que detendrían esto, pasara lo que pasara, pero parecía que él desconfiara de su palabra; pero después de todo el ya sabría lo que ocurriría.

-bien chicos, necesitamos un nuevo plan-. Dijo él de cabellos amarillos.

-¿tú crees?-. Dijo el musculoso en forma sarcástica. Él tan solo le quedo mirando de mal gusto.

-vamos Kevin, esto es en serio. Los Caballeros nos han tomado por sorpresa. No sabíamos que ellos ya habían empezado a armar el portal-. Dijo Ben.

-si, pero de igual forma patearemos sus brillantes traseros-. Dijo Kevin en burla, chocando un puño contra su otra mano.

-no lo se, parecía que reclutaran a más y más caballeros para poder crear el portal-. Dijo Gwen.

-te equivocas-. Dijo Cooper.- ellos han llamado a varios de sus Caballeros Eternos, solo para derrotarlos. Del trabajo pesado y que requería un poder sobrenatural…bueno, para eso estaba yo-.

-eso era algo que ya presumía, no son tan fuertes. Pero creo que deberíamos de salir de aquí antes de que lleguen más Caballeros aquí-. Dijo Ben dando señal de que era hora de partir.

-hablando de Caballeros Eternos-. Dijo Kevin preparando todo su cuerpo para atacar.

Los chicos todos se prepararon, viendo que ha lo lejano se acercaban muchos mas Caballeros Eternos. Ben como Frió, Cooper elevando algunos objetos para lanzarlos y finalmente el rudo Kevin con sus mano echa en forma de mazo y la otra como espada. Gwen por el cambio se había detenido frente a ellos(los Caballeros) y creo una barra.

-¡esperen!-. Grito Gwen-. ¡No podemos seguir! Son muchos y si nos toman, no podremos salir. Debemos crear el plan primero-. Dijo ella rápidamente.

-¡que! Pero ¿como crees que saldremos de aquí? Ben.

-tengo una idea-. Diciendo eso ella. Dijo algunas palabras y formo algunos remolinos alrededor de los chicos.

Seguidamente se creo una montaña de polvo alrededor de todos los Caballeros Eternos, haciendo que muchos cayeran o fuesen empujados muy lejos de allí. Mientras ella se elevaba junto con los demás chicos y desaparecían entre la nada de polvo.

Sus brazos aun arriba y sus ojos que permanecían color violeta, se desvanecieron cuando el poder del hechizo se esfumo. Todos descendieron y golpearon contra el duro concreto de aquel garaje. Mientras se levantaban para poder recuperarse, uno de ellos se acerco hacia la chica que parecía lastimada.

-Gwen ¿estas bien?-. Pregunto Cooper.

-¿yo? Si estoy ía ella mientras colocaba su mano en su cabeza.

-esta bien, yo estoy aquí. Cooper ayudándola a levantarse.

Mientras esto ocurría Ben se levantaba y se acicalaba, ya que se encontraba totalmente lleno de polvo. Por otro, el joven Kevin se levantaba de una de las maquinas en las que había caído, se incorporo y se fijo en la escena en la que protagonizaban su chica y aquel idiota que trataba de conquistarla de alguna otra manera.

Corrió hacia ellos, mas específicamente a imaginar que le podría dar una golpiza a Cooper, pero eso estaría fuera de contexto y estaba seguro de que ella le reprocharía aquel acto. Los dos vieron como Kevin se acercaba, parecía que ellos dos rezaban por una pelea.

-¿te encuentras bien?-. Pregunto Cooper a Kevin.

-parece que tú te encuentras muchísimo mejor que yo-. Dijo Kevin ya molesto por lo que hacia.

-OH Kevin ¿Qué te ocurrió?-. Dijo Gwen alarmada al ver su brazo sangrar.

-¿Qué me paso? Nada, tan solo me caí en una maquina gigante-. Dijo Kevin molesto, pero tratando de darle el sentido irónico a su frase.

-¡vamos Kevin! Tan solo déjame verte-. Dijo Gwen preocupada.

-si amigos yo estoy bien, tranquilos Ben esta bien-. Dijo Ben viendo que nadie parecía acordarse de el.

-Ben lo siento, pero creo que necesitamos ayudar a Gwen.

-¡ah! Creo que necesito sentarme-. Dijo Kevin. Gwen lo tomo por el otro brazo para que el pudiera apoyarse.

-esta bien, yo te ayudo-. Dijo Cooper.

-no, necesito tu ayuda. Con que ella me ayude estoy bien-. Dijo Kevin intolerante a Cooper.

-¡Cooper tiene razón! Ayúdalo mientras busco el botiquín-. Dijo ella entregándolo a Cooper.

-¿Qué? ¡Espera Gwen!-. Grito Kevin.

-vamos yo te ayudo-. Dijo Cooper tratándole de ayudar.

-no lo necesito-. Dijo Kevin con orgullo.

-no se que te ocurre. Jamás te he hecho algo para que me trates así-. Dijo Cooper tratándose de disculpar de lo que aparentemente Kevin estaba molesto.

-¿ah no? y que te parece tratar de quitarme... un poco para evitar que le escucharan.-...tratar de quitarme a Gwen...

-¿es por eso? vamos sabes que no me atrevería a estar con ella, cuando sale contigo. Puedes estar seguro de que no me interpondría en su relación, además dudo que ella te cambie por mí... ¿Qué dices? ¿Amigos de nuevo?- Dijo Cooper estrechando su mano.

-esta bien... amigos. Te estrecharía la mano si pudiera...pero no puedo-.

-OH cierto ven te ayudo-.

-¡aquí esta! lo he encontrado al fin. Haber quítate la manga para poder ver-.

Kevin se quitó la manga con un poco de ayuda de Ben que se encontraba sentado del otro lado del sofá. Lentamente mientras se quitaba la frágil tela que se encontraba desgarrada, se pudo ver un profundo rasguño; que al parecer se había hecho con uno de sus preciados aparatos tecnológicos.

Gwen tomo el botiquín, saco una botella de agua oxigenada y algo de algodón para limpiar la herida. La desinfecto y tapo cuidadosamente con una gaza para que pudiese curar y evitar que esta estuviera expuesta. Le dio el botiquín a Ben para que lo guardara.

-eso será lo que hasta el momento podremos hacer. ¿Te sientes mejor?-. Dijo Gwen como si se tratara de un pequeño infante al cual se le mimaba cuando se lastimaba.

-no te preocupes. Esto fue solo una estupidez, mejor sigamos con lo nuestro-. Dijo Kevin casi rechazando las muestras de compasión de Gwen.

-Kevin tiene razón ya nos hemos retrasado mucho. Veamos la situación, cuéntanos Cooper-. Dijo Ben de autoritario.

-esta bien. He estado con ellos un largo tiempo, tal vez lo suficiente como para saber como funciona sus mentes. Cuando me trajeron allí no sabia quienes eran, pero luego descubrí quienes son, había investigado anteriormente sobre ellos...-.

-cierto ya has estado en otros ataques... Kevin acordándose de un viejo recuerdo.

-si, pero había pasado mucho desde entonces. No sabía cual nivel estaban avanzados en esto. Antes eran muy mediocres, pero ahora parecen darle sentido a una llamada alianza a la que deben cumplir...-.

-si, hemos escuchado de ello. Parecen ser el sentido de su organización...-.

-exacto dicen que a través de este portal, lograran traer a un dragón que hace un tiempo escapo por que "cayo" en sus manos-.

-eso ya lo sabemos. ¿Algo nuevo? Kevin esperando a que algo interesante y que provocara una pelea ocurriese.

-¡Kevin!...esta bien prosigue Cooper... Gwen.

-gracias Gwen. Bien como les decía, ellos han traído nuevas armas y materiales. Además que se han estado moviendo para conseguir su objetivo. El primer lugar al que fueron fue a una antigua mina donde antes los Hibreeds sacaban el cuarzo para crear sus prototipos; el segundo lugar al que fueron fue a lo soledad donde encontraron viejos restos de la maquina de un tal proyecto que creo se llamaba... ¿parajota?-.

-Paradoja-. Corrigió Ben-. Si fue un proyecto creado por los gobierno de los E.E.U.U. Más bien la idea del Prof. Paradox. Digamos que es un viejo amigo-.

-si un "amigo"-. Dijo Kevin.

-ya lo recuerdo, ¿es ese él mismo que nos visito hoy en el castillo?-.

-si, él es-. Afirmo Ben.

-bueno ya sabemos quien es el Prof. Paradox ¿Podemos continuar?-. Dijo Kevin.

-he descubierto que además del cuarzo han utilizado una bomba de entropía, la cual funcionaba para poder hacer que esta maquina diera el empuje correcto que daría la energía necesaria para hacerle funcionar-.

-si el Prof. Paradox nos hablo de ello hace un tiempo-. Argumento Ben.

-bien ahora durante el tiempo que pase allí pude avanzar mucho, lo suficiente como para que puedan terminar por ellos mismos el portal. Aunque dudo que ellos lo logren, pero no soy el único que podría llegar a culminar con eso. No me detengo aun, han investigado más sobre ustedes: donde viven, sus padres, sus oficios. Lo han logrado conseguir casi todo-. Conto Cooper.

-no puedo creer que sean los mismos imbéciles a los que les pateamos el trasero. Pero si tan solo uno de ellos trata de hacer contacto con nuestro mundo personal, créeme que no durara mucho para que vean el mundo infernal... Kevin como siempre.

-vamos amigo de vemos hacer algo rápido o estos caballeros nos superaran... Cooper.-...tal vez ya no me tengan pero tienen todo planeado incluyendo los papeles de como crear el portal-.

-este bien ahora debemos crear el nuevo plan de ataque-. Dijo Kevin.

-no, no debemos crear tanto alboroto. Si saben que los atacamos no podríamos ir hacia donde el Rey Urial, no podremos escapar ahora que les he creado nuevas armas de mayor poder y con tantos de ellos. Debemos hacerlo con inteligencia-. Dijo Cooper.

-entonces lo haremos de esta forma. Ya tengo un plan. Gwen dime ¿puedes hacer el mismo hechizo que hiciste para escapar de allá?-. Pregunto Ben.

-si, por supuesto que lo puedo hacer-. Dijo la chica.

-entonces ya lo tenemos. Gwen hará el hechizo donde nos tele trasportara hacia el centro del castillo, deberás guiarnos Cooper para saber donde esta exactamente el Rey Urial. Kevin tu te harás cargo de derrotar junto con Cooper a los Caballeros que estarán protegiendo al Rey Urial. No queremos que se enteren de que su gran plan se derrumbara, luego nos encargaremos de ello. Mientras tu Gwen buscaras la pieza para poder destruirlas; del Rey Urial de eso me encargare yo. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?-. Pregunto Ben.

-por supuesto que lo estamos. Esperemos que funcione. Oye hablando de otra cosa... Kevin tienes algunos aparatos alienígenas que me puedas dar, tal vez pueda crearnos nuevas armas mucho mas poderosas que las de ellos-. Dijo Cooper.

-¿Qué si tengo tecnología alienígena? me sobran, ven acompáñame-. Dijo Kevin llevándolo a una mesa donde tenía miles de objetos.

-creo que mientras hacen eso, yo pueda practicar mis hechizos-. Diciendo eso Gwen tomo su libro y salió para poder hacerlo al aire libre.

-esta bien, veré en que puedo ayudarles a los chicos…Esta vez no podemos fallar, no esta vez... Ben con otras intenciones.

EN ESO...

-¿Que si tengo tecnología alienígena? me sobran, ven acompáñame-.

-creo que mientras hacen eso, yo pueda practicar mis hechizos-.

-esta bien, veré en que puedo ayudarles a los chicos...esta vez no podemos fallar, no esta vez...-.

Todo esto se escuchaba a través de una vieja micro grabadora que se encontraba dentro del garaje en el que habían rastreado a los chicos. Se encontraban el Rey Urial y varios de sus Caballeros Eternos, escuchando completamente toda la conversación que ellos tenían.

-¿hemos hecho lo correcto señor?-. Pregunto uno de los Caballeros que eran novatos.

-por supuesto, gran plan. Creo que ahora viéndolo más de cerca, fue mucho mejor espiarlos a atacarlos de una vez. Ahora veo que han avanzado mucho mis Caballeros tal vez les podre ascenderles de rango-. Dijo el Rey Urial, diciendo otra mentira.

-eso es excelente su majestad. Bueno todo lo que proviene de usted es excelente-. Dijo el novato adulando al Rey Urial.

-basta ya de alagos hipócritas necesito que lleguemos al castillo lo antes posible. Creo que le debería de dar una pequeña sorpresa a Ben y compañía...una muy grata sorpresa que les daré...-.

-¿entonces que quiere que hagamos?-.

-¡eso se los diré allá! ahora ¡vámonos de aquí imbéciles antes de que se den cuenta de que nos encontramos espiándolos!-. Dijo el Rey Urial.

-como usted nos ordene, mi con nerviosismo el que se encontraba delante en el puesto del copiloto.

El auto el cual se encontraba disfrazado por una vieja empresa de pizza, se marcho al instante de terminar la charla a un nivel de velocidad al que ellos no se darían cuenta. Mientras tantos los jóvenes que ni idea tenían de que alguien los había rastreado y espiado durante todo este tiempo, avanzaban en sus proyectos aun creyendo que nada de lo que harían les fallaría como en muchas otras veces le habían hecho...

**:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:**

**Lo se me ha salido algo corta, pero para los próximos capítulos, no muy cercanos por cierto al final, hare que tengan mucha mas acción, romance y que bueno haya drama y decisiones difíciles de afrontar. Me encantaría que me dejaran reviews así no tengan cuenta o les avergüence. ¡No importa! Aclaraciones:**

***Cooper se ha calmado más, desde que salió del castillo.**

***Cooper en realidad no trataba de hacer nada con Gwen, tan solo Kevin se molesto por ver sus muestras de afecto hacia ella.**

***Kevin cayo en la misma maquina en la que utilizo para el hackeo del onmitrix.**

***los Caballeros Eternos han estado espiando a los chicos por todas esas semanas, desde que ellos se llevaron a uno de sus Caballeros en el capítulo 1.**

***el Rey Urial estará mucho más agresivo por tener ahora mas poder sobre su organización, ya que los Caballeros Eternos no habían tenido un buen jefe desde entonces.**

***Ben no participo mucho en este capítulo, por que se centralizaba más hacia los Caballeros Eternos y a la reconciliación de Cooper y Kevin.**

***Cooper no recordaba al Prof. Paradox por que en realidad no estaba muy concentrado en el que ni siquiera se acordó del nombre correcto.**

***Los Caballeros Eternos no tienen vehículos, pero pueda que tengan alguno y lo hayan pintado para encubrirlos.**

***La bomba de Entropía fue mencionada por el Prof. Paradox en: "Supremacía alienígena" en el capítulo: "Agregor supremo".**

**Bueno eso es todo, espero seguir pronto ahora que tengo a la disposición una máquina, aunque es prestada la puedo utilizar. Por favor dejar algún review...sin mas nada que decir...Cambio y fuera...**

**Yo no copio, solo admiro...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno aquí he de darles el 6 capítulo de: "Temores". El cual estoy muy entusiasmada ya que tengo preparada un muy buen fic, que será algo así como la segunda parte de este. Debo de decir que este había sido el primer fic que escribí, y trate de darle lo mejor...pero luego no logre seguir como antes, pues estaba concentrada en otro fic. La inspiración que había tenido para este fic fue sobre los temores que Kevin ha de sentir por ciertas personas y lo frustrado que se sentía respecto a este sentimiento que ocultaba; ahora pienso retomar ese mismo tema para ponerlo en los capítulos futuros. No tratare, ¡lo hare! por que o si no, no cumpliría. Espero que este capítulo les guste, ya que se acerca el final de este fic...**

**Ben 10 no me pertenece, le pertenece a: "Man of Action" y a "Cartoon Netwoork"**

**:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:**

**Capítulo 6: Recuerdos y pesadillas que vuelven.**

Se encontraban completamente exhaustos. Gwen había practicado todo lo que sabía de hechizos, bueno... lo que sabía y lo que tenía en su libro de hechizos. Ben se encontraba algo inútil ahora, ya que Cooper y Kevin no necesitaban su ayuda. Como dice la vieja frase: "Si no eres parte de la solución, eres parte del problema" pero esta vez no lo era tanto, tan solo ni estorbaba, ni era muy útil. Kevin estaba cansado, ya que hace noches que no dormía a plenitud; y bueno Cooper era él que más o menos se mantenían en pie. Por lo que Gwen se recostó sobre el sofá que Kevin conservaba de algún lugar que lo trajo, y Ben se sentó en una silla aparentando estar "despierto", lo cual no dio éxito.

Los dos jóvenes se encontraban trabajando a medias, con una intensa luz cerca de su lugar de trabajo. Cooper tenía puestas unas gafas que habitualmente utilizaba cuando le tocaban trabajos un poco bruscos, como el que estaba realizando ahora. Kevin parecía ser el asistente nuevo de Cooper.

-bien creo que tan solo necesitamos ajustar la tuerca, para evitar que se desarme-. Dijo Cooper.

-si tan solo quiero que termines con ello. Y dime ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer con ella? Digo ya todos nosotros estamos armados, acaso ¿Es para ti?-. Hizo preguntas seguidas el pelinegro.

-no lo se, pero las hice por si acaso algo surge mal, ya tenemos repuestos. Tal vez tú seas uno de los primeros en utilizarlas-. Dijo Cooper acercándose cada vez a una comunicación más estable con Kevin.

-bueno... y entonces ¿No piensas probarlas primero? digo, no es que desconfié de tú trabajo, pero si tiene algún defecto podría causar algo grave-. Pregunto Kevin si las armas eran seguras.

-eh...por supuesto. Pero mejor vayamos afuera, no quiero despertarla-. Dijo Cooper mientras veía el dulce rostro de Gwen dormido. Kevin tolero eso y tomo a Cooper por el brazo para salir de una vez.

Se encontraba algo despejado el cielo, aunque era tarde y ya de madrugada, conservaba algo especial en el. Los chicos se acercaron a una de las aceras para poder apuntar hacía arriba, para así evitar que si funcionara, le diera a alguna edificación o ser viviente. Kevin tomo una de las armas que había mejorado Cooper y la coloco en la posición indicada, al igual que Cooper.

Apuntaron, acomodaron y dispararon de una vez sin remordimientos. Primero fue la de Cooper, esta exploto al aterrizar en un poste cercano, la de Kevin había caído en un auto el cual se voló en pedazos y ardió en llamas por la gran cantidad de materiales inflamables; en el auto y en el misil.

-¡GENIAL! Eso fue genial hermano-. Dijo Kevin con entusiasmo al ver la destrucción que sus "juguetitos" causaron.

-quiere decir que mis armas si funcionan; y si alguno de esos Caballeros Eternos se mete con nosotros, los acabaríamos. No solo de a uno, si no ¡Por pelotón!-. Dijo Cooper pensando en la magnitud que causaría en los Caballeros con algo de locura en la frase.

-¡ehy! tranquilo hermano, ya estas pensando como un general del gobierno psicópata-. Admitió Kevin viendo que Cooper parecía divertirse demasiado en la venganza.

-¿Qué dices? lo siento es solo que estaba concentrado en otra cosa-.

-SI...esta bien. Mejor entremos, tal vez te haga falta descansar amigo-. Diciendo Kevin tomo la armas y puso su mano en el hombro de Cooper, casi en forma de burla por lo que anteriormente él había dicho.

Entrando al garaje aun permanecía Gwen recostada en el sofá, mientras que Ben estaba totalmente incomodo tirado en el suelo, ya que ni cuenta se habían dado de que él se había caído de la silla. Kevin puso las armas en la mesa y Cooper tomo las suyas y las guardo.

-bien ¿ahora que hacemos?-. Pregunto Kevin.

-por lo que veo, deberías de llevar a Gwen y a Ben a su casa-. Dijo Cooper.

-bien entonces creo que también debo de llevarte a ti a tu casa ¿no?-.

-bueno en verdad no esperaba que lo hicieras, pero ahora que lo dices suena bien-. Dijo Cooper dando una pequeña sonrisa.

-oh bueno entonces ¿Qué esperas? despiértalos-. Dijo Kevin acercándose a Gwen para poder despertarla.

-sabes no te lo he dicho, pero en verdad eres como un ejemplo para mi-. Admitió Cooper.

-bueno eso es algo que no esperaba, pero...gracias-. Dijo Kevin un poco mas conforme con Cooper.

-siempre admire tu capacidad para poder atreverte a todo y a dar todo por las personas que amas-. Dijo Cooper dirigiéndose a las personas más allegadas.

- si bueno cuando conoces a personas maravillosas, te das cuenta que puedes hacer mucho más por ellas, que hacerlo solo para ti mismo-.

De repente mientras la conversación de Kevin y Cooper avanzaba, la bulla que estos dos causaban; hicieron que Gwen se despertara, casi de inmediato. Pero antes de que pudiese moverse o haberles reclamado su forma tan indiferente de hablar tan fuerte, escucho atentamente las palabras de Kevin.

-debes tener razón, pero ella parece ser alguien difícil de conquistar-. Dijo Cooper riendo.

-bueno en realidad no lo fue tanto, creo que fui yo el primero que me enamore de ella. No lo se, tenia algo especial que hizo que me cautivara. Ella siempre estuvo ahí conmigo, pero yo parecía ser muy cobarde como para poder admitirlo y pedirle una cita-. Rio Kevin al recordar como Gwen se enojaba por no pedirle salir con ella.

-bueno eso para mi aun es algo difícil, aunque seria mucho mas nervioso, si fuera con ella-. Dijo Cooper.

-oh amigo créeme jamás me arrepentiré el hecho de saber que tengo a una persona única a mi lado-. Dijo Kevin mientras la observaba.

-se nota cuanto la aprecias-.

-sí, por supuesto que sí. Y si alguien, tan solo alguien se atreve a hacerle daño... se las vera en verdad conmigo-.

Por un lado Gwen se encontraba muy sonrojada, no solo por escuchar las conversaciones ajenas. Pero era hermoso tener la certeza de que tú novio le diga a otro lo maravilloso que es tenerle a su lado, eso ella lo sabía, pero admitirlo delante de otro era otra cosa muy diferente.

-no sabes las suertes que tienes al ocupar ese puesto-. Dijo Cooper con algo de despecho al saber que ella no le amaría aun estando con Kevin

-deberías de intentar pedirle una cita a otra chica. Gwen no es la única que existe, puedes buscar otra que puedas amar tal y como es, y no verlo como un capricho. Créeme la encontraras-. Dijo Kevin tratando de alentar a Cooper y de alejar de Gwen.

-gracias hermano, pero creo que ya deberíamos de irnos-.

-tienes razón, mejor vayámonos. Debemos descansar mejor para lo que se viene-. Dijo Kevin, mientras trataba de despertar a Gwen.

Por el otro el pobre Ben que aun "descansaba" en el suelo. Cooper lo levanto y lo despertó, él se estremeció y se sentó tocando su cabeza ya que no tuvo un buen descanso. Gwen que ya estaba despierta desde hace rato, trato de actuar dormida, pero las constantes movidas de Kevin para despertarla, hicieron que ella tuviese que "despertar".

-Que... ¿Qué ocurre?-. Dijo Gwen aun en el papel de la "Bella Durmiente".

-vamos te llevare a casa-. Dijo Kevin tratando de levantarla delicadamente.

-no, no quiero levantarme. Cárgame-. Pidió Gwen con mimos.

-esta bien linda-.

-vamos Ben levántate-. Dijo Cooper a Ben.

-ya, ya esta bien-. Dijo Ben levantándose y acomodando su chaqueta.- ¿Qué hicieron?-. Pregunto Ben.

-no mucho, reparamos unas armas, y ahora tenemos algunos armamentos por si acaso algo ocurre y no tenemos más recursos-. Declaro Cooper.

-genial y por que rayos no me despertaron. Yo quería ayudar-. Dijo Ben.

-no necesitábamos más ayuda amigo-.

-oh claro, pero no me quería sentir tan inútil-. Dijo Ben inconforme.

-créeme Ben no hicimos más que eso-. Dijo Cooper mientras salían y se dirigían hacia el auto, al igual que Kevin que cargaba con Gwen en sus brazos.

Ben se sentó atrás al lado de Cooper, y Gwen iba al lado del asiento del conductor...como siempre. La primera parada fue a la casa de Cooper con una breve despedida y luego donde Ben el cual parecía un zombi. Después Kevin se estaciono en la casa de Gwen y apago el motor.

-bien aquí es mi última parada, debes ir a descansar. Vamos antes de que tus padres te regañen-. Dijo Kevin.

-gracias Kevin, espero que tú también descanses-. Diciendo ello, se acerco a Kevin dándole un prolongado beso en los labios.

Kevin tan solo reacciono afirmativo y ante la repuesta de este, ella le tomo el rostro con una de sus manos. Mientras el la hacia acercarse más hacia él a través de su cintura bajando un poco más hasta que el beso se rompió, por la inesperada acción de Kevin.

-bien, ahora si creo que deba ir me. Te amo Kevin, maneja con cuidado...adiós-.

-yo te amo aun más Gwen...yo...aun más-. Dijo por último viendo como ella cerraba la puerta de su casa y el encendía el motor del auto para irse de una vez.

Llegando a su casa metió el auto en el garaje y se estaciono, para al fin cerrar el portón. Ya su madre se había acostado, pues ya eran las 3:30 de la mañana, así que no tardo mucho en cepillarse y quitarse los trapos que llevaba, para colocarse una prenda mas liviana. Se recostó con alivio en su cama, esperando poder descansar de todo y de todos.

No, no puede ser es otra vez esos malditos sueños, que comenzaban como sueños y se volvían en horribles pesadillas. Trato de evitarlos, pero como era siempre estos igual lo arrastraban a un sin fin de alucinaciones que lo hacían confundir la realidad de lo imaginario.

Era raro era un cielo hermoso con un olor en el aire a fresca hierba, habían arbustos hermosos, como si tuvieran magia, pronto vio unos hermosos lagos que en ellos se reflejaba el sol, se acerco hacia al más cercano para darse cuenta que ahí se encontraba Gwen, disfrutando de las aguas puras, al igual que ella. Kevin se encontraba detrás de unos arbustos, la observaba atentamente casi sin responder a ninguna otra acción. Era hermosa, una piel de porcelana, acompañada de un cuerpo escultural y una cabellera lacia. Sus ojos brillaban a través de la escena, cuando ella se percato de él no se sorprendió mucho, más no tardo en salir del agua para poder caminar hacia él.

Lentamente se acercaba, mientras salía de las tranquilas aguas. Él se encontraba algo confundido, tal vez no era tan malo el sueño. Estaba a unos pasos de él, el simplemente no sabía como actuar; ella le quedo observando con una mirada que parecía hechizar a cualquier hombre que se le pasara por allí, subió lentamente su mano hacia el rostro de Kevin, el sintió un cálido escalofrió. Él la tomo por los brazos, se sentía tan extraño tocar su desnuda piel virginal, pero justo cuando intento besarla, ella aparto la mirada hacia otro joven que era muy parecido a él.

Se soltó de sus brazos y se aparto de él corriendo hacia su nuevo amado. Ella de nuevo intento conquistarlo, pero basto con su sola mirada para deslumbrarlo. Kevin permanecía inmóvil ante ello, mientras observaba como estos demostraban sus más íntimos deseos sin ningún pudor. El se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada, parecía que una extraña aura le impidiera actuar mientras esta se los llevaba a los dos amantes y les dejaba dejar explorar sus nuevos sentimientos. Gwen se encontraba ahora en un mar de explosiones, mientras él le hacia saber cuanto la deseaba.

Los oía, ¡maldita sea! no quería, estaba impotente. Quería golpearlo, deseaba ser él el que la estuviera llevando a una gran explosión de placer. No sabía como zafarse tan solo escucharlos le provocaba matarse, cuando llegaban al final de sus actos ella suplicaba por más de él. Él la tomaba en sus poderosos brazos y la hacia sentir que más nada le faltaría, finalmente de sus bocas soltaron algo más que solo gemidos.

-¡tú jamás podrías darme algo así! jamás me darías protección, ni amor, ni seguridad, ni nada de lo que el me puede brindar-. Dijo entre risas la chica con satisfacción.

-¡eres un inútil! no vales nada-. Reía a carcajadas el rubio.

-vámonos de aquí, no quiero volver a ver a un idiota como este-. Declaro la mujer.

.si, dejemos que llore solo, como siempre lo ha hecho-.

-¡NO Gwen yo te amo!-. Grito Kevin desesperado.

-están idiota que ni siquiera sabe que nunca lo ame. Déjame en paz y muere infeliz-.

-¡NO! ¡NO! Por favor no te vayas...no me dejes Gwen...no lo hagas...-. Decía para si solo viendo como ella se iba felizmente con él. Mientras sentía que su pecho se comprimía.

AH despertó Kevin por fin de aquel terrible sueño, parecía ser que estas pesadillas jamás cesarían. Rasco su cabeza, su cabello y la ropa que llevaba puesta se encontraban totalmente empapados de sudor y algo...más. Kevin se sentó en la cama y busco entre sus cosas la vieja foto de Gwen. Se veía tan real aquel sueño, que casi podría decir que en verdad sintió la piel de Gwen. Otra noche húmeda...no era raro que le ocurriera, pero casi siempre esto tenía que estar relacionado con Gwen o alguna otra chica.

Trato de recostarse de nuevo y busco una nueva forma para dormir, le encantaría poder descansar y dejar todos sus remordimientos a un lado, pero eso no pasaría en un buen rato. Esta bien mañana seria un mejor día...o al menos eso esperaba él...al menos eso pensaba él...

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

**Bien ahora creo que he llegado al punto algo límite en lo que son las situaciones con el doble sentido (jajaja) pero es cierto. Me hacia falta algo que encendiera los motores de mis fics, si les gusto hurra y si no, bueno mueran ¡Mentira! tan solo dejen el comentario más honesto que puedan. Bien debo decir que ya no le queda nada ha este fic así que tratare de escribir con full potencia y full inspiración con mucho imaginación. Aclaraciones:**

***Kevin si tuvo una pequeña noche "agitada".**

***Este capítulo no fue tan inspirador, pero me divertí en hacerlo.**

***En el sueño de Kevin, el chico con quien se fue Gwen era Cooper. Pues este era el que podría quitarle a Gwen y al cual el consideraba que podría darle mejores cosas de las que el podría.**

***Las armas que Cooper hizo, en verdad no las creo. Él tan solo mejoro todas las armas que Kevin tenia guardada.**

***Cooper en verdad le dijo que le admiraba a Kevin, para poderle preguntar sobre como iba su relación con Gwen.**

***No creo que sea la primera vez que a Kevin, le haya pasado algo así.**

**Esto ha sido todo en este capítulo. Les recuerdo que para los próximos ya no habrá descansos, ni intermedios, que escondan las verdaderas ideas principales. Los próximos capítulos creo duraran hasta el capítulo 8, pues deberé seguir con la secuela del fic (valga la repugnancia)...sin más nada que decir...Cambio y fuera...**

**Yo no copio, solo admiro...**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Ola a todos! Bien haré esto corto y preciso…Tan solo quedan dos capítulos de: "Temores" el cual el capitulo 8 será la segunda parte de la continuación de este capitulo 7…aclarado esto, prosigo con la historia. Voy tratando cada día de pensar en una idea fresca y pura para el final de este fic. Tengo una, pero aun necesita ser acomodada…pero sin duda alguna, puede tener la certeza de que el final será algo imprescindible. Presentación lista.**

**Ben 10 no me pertenece, le pertenece a: "Man of Action" y a "Cartoon Network".**

**:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:**

**Capitulo 7: Ataques, amenazas y tentaciones… Parte 1.**

Kevin había pasado una noche algo frenética… Aunque tuvo una pesadilla, él logro calmarlo con algo más bien placido. Pero dudo que sea correcto expresar en palabras lo sucedido, ni mucho menos gráficamente. Anteriormente esto le incomodaba mucho, pero con el tiempo esto paso a ser algo totalmente normal para él.

Por un lado, fuera de aquel tema. Algunos Caballeros Eternos se preparaban para combatir a los que supuestamente eran los oponentes más fuertes. Cooper el ingeniero de todo ello, fue el que mejoro casi a un 100% sus armas de ataque y armaduras que llevaban puestas, ellos por su lado probaron aquellas armas que demostraban ser lo suficientemente potentes como para matar una persona, pero ciertamente esto tenia su técnica.

Un grupo de Caballeros se dirigían con completo respeto y dirección hacia su amado y temido, Rey Urial. Él se encontraban observando el amanecer de este día, una fría y dura sonrisa se marco en su cara volteándose con ingratitud a ver a sus "sirvientes".

-será magnifico-. Declaro.- hoy al fin se realizara el día más esperado de nosotros…la muerte del equipo Tennyson-. Decía el Rey Urial casi con demencia.

-si eso es excelente y…además obtendremos el portal, para regresar y buscar muchos más dragones y monstruos… ¿verdad señor?-. Decía uno de ellos atreviéndose a corregir el Rey.

-eh, si…por supuesto-. Afirmo, volteando la mirada hacia otro lado.

-entonces señor, nos ha mandado aquí. Hemos hecho todas las pruebas, las armaduras que usted mismo observa están mejorados con un metal que soporta cualquier disparo tanto de armas laceres, como cualquier arma de fuego; nuestras armas que ya usted sabia, han sido mejoradas por el prisionero, han demostrado ser dignas de matar a alguien con el más mínimo de presión…ahora tan solo nos queda que usted nos de ordenes de activar el portal…o nos podría mandar a cualquier otra misión, estamos a sus ordenes-.

-eso es bueno escucharlo, pero ahora que lo pienso podríamos dejar lo del portal a un lado, y seguir con mis planes…-.

-eh…eh bueno, pero mi señor hemos esperado demasiado, mientras nosotros estamos aquí, hay miles de dragones salvajes sueltos por algún planeta… no podemos seguir así, nuestra alianza consiste en matar a cualquier monstruo que encontremos y ¡no hemos hecho nada de ello, hasta entonces!...-.

-¡cállate! No quiero escuchar más estupideces de ti-.

-pero señor, yo tan solo digo que…-.

-¡que te calles!-. Grito fuertemente el Rey, mientras le disparaba brutalmente y le dejaba inconsciente…o peor-. ¿Alguna otra objeción?-. Pregunto retándolos.

-no, no señor. Todo esta perfecto-. Mascullaban los Caballeros con Temor.

-entonces ahora que no hay interrupciones. Les ordeno ¡que busquen inmediatamente, donde sea que estén, a todo el equipo de Ben Tennyson! Y cuando los traigan aquí quiero verlos sufrir… ¡Ya!-. Grito el Rey Urial a todas sus tropas.

-si, mi Rey-.

En eso una banda completa de Caballeros, fue en búsqueda de los jóvenes que seguían los pasos de la justicia. El Rey Urial observaba aquello casi dando la orden inconscientemente, los Caballeros motaban sus camiones y partían en diferentes direcciones. Él se quedo inmóvil, con su mano saco una espada que se encontraba muy bien afilada y clavo dentro del suelo con solo un directo movimiento.

-hoy será tu fin, yo mismo los venceré y el poder será atorgado a mí-.

Ah un buen amanecer, para todos. Kevin se levanto y ordeno su cama, acto que raramente hacia, se acomodo en el suelo, preparado para comenzar sus ejercicios. Por otro Gwen la cual madrugaba, se levanto mucho más temprano para hacer sus trotes matutinos. Cooper se levanto, y como ya hace un tiempo admitió que su cuerpo era bastante ineficiente como para ser un plomero, tomo las pesas y comenzó a trabajar. Por último el joven Ben se encontraba tirado en la cama, después de todo se merecía descansar de los duros días de héroe.

Kevin termino con ello, y tomo su toalla para darse una fría ducha, esto le ayudaba a despejar todas sus preocupaciones. Normalmente como era fin de semana, Kevin llamo a Gwen para poder salir a algún lugar, ella acepto como era obvio; llegando ya a la casa de Gwen, Kevin se estaciono en frente de la puerta y toco la corneta para que Gwen supiera que él ya había llegado.

-ven súbete, parece que va a llover pronto-. Dijo Kevin abriéndole la puerta a Gwen desde adentro del auto.

-si claro Kevin, pero me fuese agradado más un ¿Cómo estás?-.

-lo siento, pero no quiero que lleguemos tarde a la función-.

-¿función?-.

-sí, iremos al cine. ¿Pensé que te gustaría?-.

-oh bueno si, pero creí que elegiríamos los dos el lugar-.

-hay vamos, es un buen sitio-.

-está bien. Me fueses avisado, no traje con que cubrirme-.

-para eso estoy yo muñeca-. A la respuesta que este le dio, Gwen le quedo mirando con una ceja alzada haciéndole saber que le había incomodado, pero a la vez le había causado gracia.

Mientras avanzaban por el camino. En medio de una esquina, un camión se dirigía en dirección contraria hacia ellos. Kevin tan solo tuvo tiempo de girar el volante y frenar con todas sus fuerzas; Gwen hizo un campo de energía alrededor de ellos, para que el impacto fuese menor.

Kevin abrió su puerta para que él y Gwen pudiesen salir. El auto había quedado muy destrozado por el lateral derecho, al chocar con un poste. Kevin corrió hacia el camión, pues aunque el conductor les había causado un accidente, también era un civil. Arranco la puerta del camión para poder sacar al conductor, pero por sorpresa al abrirla no había absolutamente nadie.

-debió haber Kevin a Gwen.

-ah sí, pero ¿Cuándo?-.

-eh no lo sé, pero creo que eso tiene algo que ver…-. Dijo él señalando a un par más de camiones que se acercaban hacia el choque.

Rápidamente los camiones pararon a unas calles del lugar, y sorpresivamente de la parte trasera de los camiones salieron unos cuantos Caballeros Eternos completamente armados. Gwen y Kevin entendieron la emboscada y se prepararon para el próximo combate.

Los Caballeros corrieron hacia ellos y empezaron a dispararles con las antiguas armas que aun conservaban y con las nuevas que tenían guardadas para cuando se dificultara. Gwen se elevó con sus plataformas para poder girar sobre si misma lanzando varios rayos de mana a los Caballeros. Kevin absorbió el metal del camión y convirtió su mano en una espada, mientras que la otra la agrando un poco más.

Kevin el cual permanencia en la superficie al contrario de Gwen, ya había derribado a varios Caballeros que intentaron golpearon. Tomo su celular y empezó a llamar a Ben, a quien esperaba que él héroe le respondiese. Ben…se encontraba aun en su cama, cuando un estridente pitido empezó a repicar. Apenas trato de tomar el celular y este contesto.

-si… ¿hola?-. Contesto con pereza.

-Ben-. Callo para agacharse, antes de que un pedazo de metal del camión le golpease.- ¡necesitamos que vengas ya! Los Caballeros Eternos atacan… otra vez-. Grito.

-¡oh! Lo siento, hoy no estoy trabajando es mi día libre. Tal vez otro día con gusto lo haría-. Dijo Ben haciendo que Kevin desesperase.

-¡Ben! No estoy para bromas. Necesitamos refuerzos, bueno no es que no podamos. Pero no es que me agrade que otros tengan intenciones de matarnos… ahora ven ¡ya!-.

-¡está bien, está bien! Estaré allá en pocos minutos…"agua siestas"-. Dijo por ultimo cortando la llamada.

Ben se transformó en Frio y seguidamente en Frio Supremo. Luego salió volando desde la ventana de su habitación, camino a la dirección que su Súper Onmitrix le mostraba gracias a la insignia de Kevin. Llegando al lugar Ben vio a Kevin que luchaba contra los Caballeros más novatos y Gwen que trataba de esquivar los disparos láseres

-ah llagado el salvador del universo-. Fanfarroneo en burla Ben.

-sí, si como tú quieras. Ahora a patear traseros-. Dijo Kevin juntando las manos con otro Caballero en forma de confrontación.

Ben como Frio Supremo, empezó a congelar a la mayoría de los Caballeros hasta que ya al fin todos habían quedado como en la era del hielo. Los efectos de la transformación en Frio Supremo habían desaparecido y Ben volvió a su "normalidad".

-eso es lo que esos Caballeros necesitaban, que Ben diez los derribase-.

-si claro y nosotros no ayudamos-. Reclamo Kevin.

-bueno, no tanto. ¿Esos era todos? O volverán con más inútiles ataques-.

-¡jamás te burles de un Caballero, no tienes la capacidad mental para tener en cuenta de lo que somos capaces!-.

-me encantaría ver eso-. Dijo Ben.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices-. Dijo un Caballero dejando a la vista algún tipo de cañón, que se encontraba en uno de los camiones.

-¿Cuidado de qué? He vencido a toda una invasión…-.

-de Hibreeds ¡si lo sabemos Ben!-. Gritaron a dúo Gwen y Kevin.

-¿sabes? es mucho mejor que actúes -. Dijo Kevin tomando cemento y saltando hacia el camión, para golpear al Caballero.

-no, estás equivocado. Si intentas atacarme, este cañón hará todo el trabajo por mí para matarte-.

-no lo creo-. Dijo Kevin arriesgándose.

-¡Kevin, espera! Recuerda lo que Cooper nos dijo. Sus armas han mejorado mucho más ahora y pueden ser hasta mortales, para ello están diseñadas-.

Kevin que escucho lo que Gwen le había dicho no sabía por quién decidirse, si obedecer las palabras de Gwen como siempre o actuar compulsiva y violentamente antes de que el otro le atacase. Ben dio termino al debate mental que Kevin tenia, haciendo querer transformarse, pero lamentablemente esto no dio resultado y los Caballeros vieron esto como el mejor momento de ataque.

Gwen que veía como toda la fila de Caballero que según ella habían derribado, se levantaban para enfrontarse de nuevo ante ellos. Gwen empezó a derribarlos de a poco, pero estos eran muchos más que ella. Ben seguía tratando de utilizar el Súper Onmitrix que inútilmente este funcionaba.

-¡Humungosaurio! ¿Humungosaurio? ¡¿HUMUNGOSAURIO!-. Gritaba Ben, presionando cada vez más el Super Onmitrix para que este funcionase, pero inevitablemente él sabía que al igual que un control sin baterías, por más que lo presionara hasta reventar este no iba a dar alguna función.

Los Caballeros tomaron a Ben y este luchaba con sus muy pocas y algo tontas técnicas de combate que aprendió viendo como sus dos compañeros luchaban sin necesidad de que algún ser extraterrestre se apoderara de su cuerpo, pero aun así este fue ayudado por los escudos de Gwen. Kevin quien trataba de acabar con el Caballero que estaba en el camión junto él, se le estaba haciendo algo difícil derrotarlo. Pero cuando trato de quitarle el arma y alejarlo del cañón este disparo hacia donde estaba Gwen, él trato de evitarlo pero simplemente a ella le dio y Kevin ya por fin le pudo dar un puño en su columna haciendo que cayera inerte por el dolor.

Gwen la cual no había visto el rayo venir por estar ocupada de acabar con sus otros contrincantes, fue derrumbada y cayó al duro concreto. Ben trato ir a ver como estaba ella, pero varios de los demás Caballeros lo tomaron. Kevin corrió hacia donde se encontraba ella.

-Gwen ¿estás bien?-. Pregunto Kevin.

-ah, sí. Si estoy bien, tan solo me duele un poco la cabeza-. Dijo ella mientras aceptaba la ayuda de Kevin y ocultaba de él una presente herida.

Kevin corrió con su mano hecha un mazo listo para clavar sobre alguien, ellos comenzaron a disparar. Unos cuantos de estos que habían sido derrumbados por Kevin sacaron unos tipos de "bombas lacrimógenas" que en realidad tenían en su interior algo así como un somnífero. Estos empezaron a toser compulsivamente, Ben trato de cubrirse con su chaqueta

-¡chicos! no respiren…ese gas…nos…nos-. Dijo Gwen antes de poder caer, por los efectos que el gas causaba.

-¿Qué dijo?-. Pregunto Kevin tratando de no trabarse.

-creo que dijo…que ese gas, nos podía causar sueño…ah…ah-.

-¿Ben? ¿Estás allí? Ben…Gwen…-. Fueron las últimas palabras de Kevin antes de caer completamente dormido.

Los Caballeros Eternos tomaron a los tres, tal y como el Rey Urial había mandado. Los llevaron al sótano que tenían en su castillo, pues no sería seguro colocarlos donde habían puesto a Cooper. Poco a poco se fueron despertando los tres. Ben se encontraba en una esquina un poco adormecido, pero en cuanto trato de levantarse sintió como una cadena atada a su pie se lo impedía, trato de quitárselo pero este plan no funciono. Se sentó para ver mejor el lugar: era oscuro, húmedo, con un olor algo peculiar, además de viejo. Parecía ser el lugar perfecto para que un ermitaño pudiese vivir.

-ah… ¿Qué paso?-. Pregunto Gwen la cual estaba tirada en el suelo y parecía estar desorbitada.

-no estoy seguro, pero viéndolo por las cadenas, las rejas y bueno porque hace un momento estábamos peleando con los Caballeros Eterno, saque la conclusión de que ellos nos encarcelaron en su viejo castillo-.

-no hacía falta la ironía, Ben-. Reclamo Gwen enojada.

-bueno ahora que esperas ¿Por qué no rompes nuestras cadenas?-.

-ah sí, pero ¿Qué estás pensando hacer?-.

-eh bueno aún no había pensado en algo, pero es incómodo tener estas cosas atadas a mí-.

-bien-. Fue lo único que dijo ella, para empezar a romper las cadenas de Ben con su mana.

Kevin quien ya había salido del trance, rasco su cabeza en señal de que le dolía. Este permanecía en la otra esquina de la jaula. Haciendo el mismo intento de Ben por pararse, pero por las mismas razones de Ben él no pudo hacerlo. Gwen se esforzaba para poder romper las cadenas y en eso un fuerte dolor invadió en el cuerpo de ella, cayo mientras se acostaba y retorcía en el suelo en busca de consuelo.

-¡Gwen! ¿Qué te ocurre?-. Grito Ben tomándola para poder verla.

-ah, ah.-

-¿¡que le ocurre a Gwen!- Grito viendo la escena Kevin.

-eh, no lo se. Ella estaba tratando de romper…-.

-¡ya no importa! Gwen ¿dinos que te ocurre?-. Pregunto Kevin.

-¡ah! ¡Es la herida en mi pecho!-. Dijo ella con algo de dificultad.

-¿la herida?ó Kevin.

-¿fueron los Caballeros? ¿Cierto?-. Cuestiono Ben.

-algo así… ¡ah! Me duele…-. Respondió ella.

Ella nunca se quejaba, pues eso para ella significaba ser el miembro más débil del equipo. Pero en esta oportunidad el dolor era imposible de evitar. Kevin quiso ayudarla así que, levanto el suéter y la camisa de Gwen para poder hallar la herida que según ella era cerca de su pecho. Gwen interpuso esto poniendo su mano para evitar que Kevin los levantara completamente, pues no quería que él la viese. A lo que Kevin trato de hacerla entrar en razón.

-no te voy a hacer nada, tan solo quiero ver la magnitud de la herida-. Dijo colocando una cara entre seria y preocupada.

-esta…Bien-.

La ropa de esta se encontraba húmeda por el reciente líquido vital de color rojo que empezaba a salir de ella. Kevin se alarmo al ver que la herida era mucho mas grave de lo que el creía. Mientras observaba la profunda herida, trato de pedirle explicaciones a Gwen la cual empezaba a sudar y su piel se volvía más y más pálida.

-¿Cómo te hiciste esto?-. Pregunto él.

-creo que fue cuando peleabas con ese Caballero que estaba a cargo de disparar el cañón-.

-Cuando te disparo-.

-si ya lo recuerdo, ella estaba protegiéndome con uno de sus escudos y entonces fue cuando él se acerco y ¡PAM! Le dio…o algo así-.

Kevin trato de no ser tan alarmista pues si el lo hacia sus demás compañeros entrarían en pánico. Kevin vio más de cerca la herida, este rayo no había atravesado solo tejidos todo lo contrario había sido tan potente el impacto en ella que ahora tenia el presentimiento de que había desgarrado algún órgano interno.

-¿¡Por que no nos dijiste? No te das cuenta que te estas Kevin con un tono de voz alto.

-no creí que fuese tan grave-. Se resguardo ella.

-vamos Kevin lo importante es que ahora lo sabemos. Gwen ¿Crees que vas a poder con la pelea?-. Pregunto Ben teniendo fe en que ella podría.

-quizás si encontramos algo con que me pueda evitar la hemorragia-.

-ahora mismo no tenemos algo para ayudarte…o si-. Dijo Kevin ocurriendo en él una idea-

-¿Qué piensas Kevin? ¿Tienes una idea cierto?-. Dijo Ben poniendo una sonrisa.

-puede ser-. Al mismo tiempo de que decía ello, levanto sus brazos para poder quitarse la camisa que llevaba puesta sobre su muy cómodo suéter.

-ah ya veo… y ¿lo que piensas hacer…es?-. Dijo al creer este acto de Kevin como exhibicionismo.

-tranquilo, pueda que a veces sea un poco idiota…-

-¿a veces?-. Dijo con sarcasmo Ben.

-lo que quiero decir es que de vez en cuando tengo buenas ideas, como esta-. Dijo Kevin rompiendo parte inferior de la camisa.

-¿Acaso piensas que eso va a poder cubrirla?-.

-no mucho, pero puede servir durante un tiempo para evitar que salga menos sangre-.

-ya lo entiendo-. Expreso Gwen.

Kevin tomo la parte rasgada, y levanto el cuerpo de Gwen para colocarlo sobre sus muslos con cuidado, mientras este le cubría el pecho con el supuesto vendaje que hizo "caseramente" en la jaula. Luego la amarro lo suficiente como para, que pudiese respirar y como para no desangrarse tanto.

-con esto tenemos aproximadamente media hora-.

-¿Por qué no hiciste un torniquete?-. Pregunto Ben.

-no podría, eso la asfixiaría. Eso solo se puede hacer en las extremidades-..

-¿el canal de ciencias?-. Pegunto Gwen en broma.

-no, Dr. House-. Respondió Kevin haciendo que una sonrisa en Gwen se formase.

-gracias Kevin-. Respondió Gwen a su favor.

-de nada-. Le dijo Kevin a ella. Ayudándole a levantarla.

-bien tan solo somos nosotros dos y una herida, no podría haber nada peor-.

-Caballeros Eternos saquen a estos prisioneros, para llevarlos donde el Rey Urial-. Ordeno el cabecilla de un grupo de Caballeros que se encontraban protegiendo la jaula.

-como usted mande-. Dijeron sacando unas llaves para poder abrir la jaula.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos, dándose a entender que era hora de actuar. Gwen hizo una esfera gigante a su alrededor, haciendo que esta como una bomba atómica arrasara con todos los Caballeros, ecepto que no lastimo a Ben o a Kevin. Los chicos aprovecharon esto y corrieron sin saber cual seria el camino, pero afortunadamente tenían a Gwen.

-demen alguna de las armas de los Caballeros-. Dijo ella. Ben tomo una de las armas con algo de dificultad, ya que eran algo pesadas y se la paso a Gwen.- posiblemente si los Caballeros cargan con ellas, debe de haber algún vínculo con el Rey-.

-excelente-. Dijo Ben, observando como Gwen fijaba sus ahora violetas ojos en el arma.

-lo tengo. Esta cerca, pero también hay muchos Caballeros por los pasillos y los demás alrededores-.

-bien yo los pateo y ustedes van por el Rey Kevin chocando su palma contra su puño.

-no, lo haremos en equipo. Esos tipos nos superan en número, continuaremos con el plan anterior-.

-Pero no tenemos a Cooper y se supone que él nos ayudaría con los refuerzos-.

-no los necesitamos, hemos estado en miles de peleas mayores a estas tan solo nosotros tres; claro que podemos-.

-tienes razón Kevin y me alegra que pienses que somos un equipo. Creo que tengo un plan-. Dijo Ben.

-bien debemos estar atentos, por que a ese Rey se le safo un tornillo-. Dijo Gwen por los recientes ataques de venganza contra ellos.

-listo. Gwen guíanos hacia donde esta él Rey Urial allí Kevin y tu atacaran a los Caballeros yo me ocupare de él personalmente. Si logran derribarlos tu Gwen encontraras el portal y Kevin necesitamos que estés en guardia por si mas de los Caballeros vienen ¿estamos de acuerdo?-. A lo que ellos asintieron.

Continuara…

**:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:**

**Hasta aquí llega la primera parte de: "Ataques, amenazas y tentaciones…" pues como he explicado arriba prefiero hacer 2 partes del ultimo capitulo de mi fic para evitar que este fuese mas largo. Se que he estado ocupado en otras cosas, pero se que llegare al final de todos mis fics. Otro pequeño detalle es que después de que este fics culmine, creare un nuevo fic inspirado en uno de los personajes principales que últimamente ha salido la vista en muchos fics. Aclaraciones:**

***Cooper no se encontró presente en este capitulo, por que los Caballeros no lo consideraron parte del equipo de Ben y por eso no fueron por él.**

***el Rey Urial tiene otros planes además de crear el portal.**

***el titulo del capitulo se debe a que en este capítulo y el próximo abran: mas ataques, aparecerán nuevas propuestas que serán bastante tentadoras para algunos personajes y abran amenazas sobre si se rechaza o se acepta dicha propuesta.**

***si bien es un fic de Kevin, mas adelante aparecerá el por que del nombre: "Temores".**

***Ben no resaltara mucho en el ultimo capitulo.**

***Dr. House es una serie que transmite: "Universal Chanel"**

**Sin mas nada que decir (en realidad bastante) me despido…cambio y fuera…Reviews con criticas o comentarios positivos…**


End file.
